Hope
by lemmonpie
Summary: He understood that after all the hurt, pain and loss the war had left behind, there was a light that never went out: hope. Drabble. Ron/Hermione. Fluff. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters; I own my imagination and an incredible amount of love for both Ron and Hermione.**_

_**AN: I know this is short, but it's as sweet as it is short! It's my first Ron/Hermione fic. Hope you enjoy it!**_

The mid-morning sun streamed into the kitchen windows at the Burrow. There, Molly Weasley hastily made breakfast for the entire family as baby Teddy Lupin bounced on his high chair, there visiting for the week. He was a healthy year-and-a-half boy with a curious mind and his mother's powers, which usually drove him to change his hair from color to color. He was, at the moment, wearing the same fiery orange-red shade that all the Weasleys had.

It was the last week of summer and Molly appreciated having a child in the house. She was still trying to recover from Fred's death and the fact that soon Ron would be off to Auror training and both Ginny and Hermione would go back to Hogwarts to finish their education didn't really help.

The house was somewhat quiet since Ginny was off with Harry, George was still asleep and Ron was in the shed with Arthur. In that moment Hermione came into the kitchen, she was staying at the Burrow too, getting ready to her senior year with Ginny.

"Good morning, dear." Molly said kindly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied with a smile.

Molly smirked and turned to look at the young woman, "Hermione, dear, I've know you since you were a child, love you like another daughter, we fought a war together and you date my youngest son, I believe it's time you call me Molly, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled shyly and nodded, "Alright, good morning, Molly, then." she said.

"Much better!" Molly grinned and returned to the French toasts she was making.

Teddy turned to Hermione and stretched his little arms in sing that he wanted her to take him. She smiled at him and gathered him in her arms, bouncing him a little and kissing his forehead. Just as she did this, Teddy pointed at the _Babbity Rabbity _book on the table and grew rabbit ears, showing Hermione that he wanted to hear the story again.

She giggled and took the book, walking outside into the morning sun with the tale book on one hand and the child propped on her right hip.

Hermione sat on the grass, under the shade of one of tall trees surrounding the house; she crossed her legs on the ground and sat Teddy in the hollow between them, opened the book and started reading the story again.

About a half an hour later, Ron left the shed and started walking to the house, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks and tugged at his chest. He saw Hermione, his beautiful girlfriend, the woman he loved and wanted to have a life with, cradling a small, red haired boy to her chest while reading him his favorite story.

Ron was astonished at the feelings the scene waked in him, he wanted to marry her, have children with her and grow old together. Of course, he had always wanted all that but the sight made those wishes much more real, he could honestly see her as the mother of his children and then he understood.

He understood that after all the hurt, pain and loss the war had left behind, there was a light that never went out. It was hope. Hope for a future with her, filled with love, family and happiness.

He went to Hermione and sat next to her, amazed at how easy it was for her to keep Teddy happy and calm. He put his right arm around her shoulders and moved both of them closer before kissing the top of Teddy's head and her lips.

"_Babbity Rabbity _again?" he asked.

"He loves it." Hermione said. "If you stay I can read it to both of you." she smiled, remembering that it was Ron's favorite tale too.

"I'd love that."Ron smiled and settled his back against the trunk of the tree, pulling Hermione to rest her back on his chest. "I love you, sweetheart." he whispered and kissed her lips again.

"I love you too." she smiled and cuddled closer to him, holding Teddy with her right arm as well. "Oh, your mother insisted I start calling her Molly!" she remembered.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said with a chuckle.

_**Don't forget to review, guys! Reviews help the Aurors capture more Death Eaters!**_


End file.
